garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
May 1999 CC
Those familiar with the Convos may notice something new this time around that I'm trying out. Since it's sometimes difficult to include by name everyone who participated in a big event through a 'word around the fire' summary, I'm going to adopt someone's suggestion of simply listing the participants (when provided) at the end of the summary, so that no one is overlooked and everyone who deserves it gets credit for being involved (renown! renown!). Thanks to everyone who contributed to this month's Caern Convos. Next month's CC submissions are due *by* Wednesday, June 30th and are taken throughout the month. If enough submissions come in during the month to justify a special edition (sent mid-month), I'll try to, so submit soon and often! If you notice something missing or grossly inaccurate in Caern Convos that you'd liked to be added in, please send +mail to Mercury (alias 'CC') on the game, and it'll be put in the 'addendum' for next month's edition. Also, remember if there is a log of the event you submit, to include the URL in the +mail, so it can be included in the HTML version. Thanks! - Megan = || MAY || = CAERN/WYLD ---------- During the last evening of the waning gibbous moon, Mountain's-Peak brought warning of a huge Crinos-like monster with spiney fur, in Wolf Woods. Members of Forest Howls Echo and Dreamrunners, along with Scab-Survivor and Hope-Star, answered the howl for help. Scab-Survivor led the scouting party and planned the attack on the monster. (Those who care about Metis types might also hear that Hope-Star lured the monster towards the ambush site). Midnight and Shadow-of-Blood turned up in time to help in the fight, but even their extra numbers were not enough to save Wolf-Bear, who had his throat torn out by the creature after inflicting some noticable damage. The fight ended in the Realm as Eclipse, Forest Howl's Echo's totem, attacked in the Shadow. Ash led her pack over to help the Cougar-spirit in dealing the final blow. Participants: Memory, Mountain's Peak, Clouded Sky, Stormcloud, John, Touch Deer, Sepdet, Shadow-of-Blood, Derrick, Casper, Soren Word is leaking out that there was a lot of grumblings at the planning meeting for the attack on the abandoned warehouse at the beginning of the month, on the lack of Cavall's presence for a fight being held to clean out *their* territory, and even more so when no one but Elan showed up for that actual attack. Grumblings increased when no one but Elan and Bailey showed up to clean out their headquarters at the Church. CITY Sunday evenings, until further notice, the Rialto is hosting City pack meetings, to help plan how to further deal with the recent unpleasantness. Interested non-City Garou welcome. The Gnawers planned a Revel attack on the umbral reflection of the abandoned church on Cavall's territory the night of the new moon. A rumble of discord went through the city after Brian's command, made during the city moot prior to the attack, forbidding the assault at that time and reiterating that no Garou is to scout or hunt outside his or her own pack's territory without first speaking with him. Word circulating around the woods is that they neglected to keep the sept alpha informed of their intentions and scouting efforts. Word circulating around the city is a different story, that an attack during the no moon was a deathwish was simply the overt reason, but that the real reason became painfully clear when Brian asserted that he hadn't been duly 'notified' ahead of time of the assault. The grumblings also included Brian's promise of the Sept's support for the assault, which city dwellers are saying would only be "on the Alpha's timetable" somewhere during the thickening of the moon...which has been pointed out is when rage is high and more able to feed the banes that seem to find sustenance in it. The Sept did, in fact, attack the umbra of Cavall's church when the moon just reached gibbous. Led by Brian, members of Blackwatch, Ouroborous, Edge, and Cavall and other unaligned Garou joined together for the attack on several major banes and a couple of smaller ones. Diana Demeter's Hand particularly distinguished herself by taking down what appeared to be the lead bane nearly single-handedly, after it took the rest of her pack out in one fashion or another in only a few seconds, and also having a major hand in killing two of the three other major banes. The rest of Blackwatch combined to take down three of the four major banes without Brian's help, who was rendered completely ineffectual by some strange mind power of the bane. Quiet and Patrick were noteworthy for at one time facing two of the major banes on their own, before the leader messed with Patrick's head in a similar fashion to Brian, and Quiet saved her packmate by taking him out of the fight. Participants: Brian, Quiet, Patrick, Diana, Megan, Dakota, Elan, Bailey, Nigel, Kristine, Sassafras, Coda, Julie PEOPLE ------ In light of the recent tenement fires and unsettling disappearances, alternative dwellings for the homeless people of St. Claire have been popping up like mushrooms overnight. The largest of these is located on West Bridge Street in an abandoned lot that is quickly being overrun, forcing the sprawling tent city to spill out onto the deserted street. Rumor has it that Drew Miller, a freelance social worker and recently discovered Kinfolk, is overseeing the encampment, which is bombarded daily with newcomers seeking refuge. Red Cross has been supplementing the haven with tents and medical supplies, but the Bridge Street camp remains low on the organizations priority list in the city. Meanwhile, an unknown benefactor has been funding the camp, enabling it to continue its slow but steady growth. Discreet notices inviting any pair of helping hands to join the camp have begun to appear in reputable venues, as well as quiet requests for donations of bedding and clothes. On the city streets, the word-of-mouth spreads like wildfire. In the meantime, Ms. Miller has been unreachable through any connection but her private pager, and her apartment appears deserted. A Bone Gnawer metis by the name of Kaz has been hanging around town for the past week or so. Apparently, she had some messages to deliver, but she's still here. Word is Chugs prevailed upon her to stay and help out -- and she's given chiminage, and it's been accepted. She seems to be helping Edge out with patrols, and merrily spreading info as she goes. Word will spread from Wolf Wood that Walks-Far-Alone gave birth to nine pups late one afternoon. One seems sickly but all the others appear healthy. Four of the pups are male, five are female. CUBS Rumors in the City indicate that the Gnawers have found another cub, this time in some undisclosed location in the nicer part of the downcity slums. The cub, Steeljaws, is said to have single-handedly taken out a bane during the recent 'explosion.' The only other notable piece of information about this cub-finding is, oddly enough, the location: MacGregor's Junk yard. There are even indications that the Gnawers are taking up residence in the location. Category:RTDL Category:Caern Convo